Triumphant
by Sageixen
Summary: Triumphant is a roblox-based fanfiction story detailing the adventures of a man by the name of sage and how he succeeds and finds his place with all odds against him in the world of robloxia.
1. Prologue

**Triumphant**

**"Triumphant is a short roblox-based novel detailing the adventures of a strange man by the name of sage and how he succeeds and finds his place with all odds against him in the world of robloxia."**

This city was strange.

At the very least, this part of it.

Sage noted as he walked on the cross walks around the roads, The sun abruptly shining on his back as it began to set.

You had weirdos left and right. He could turn and he'd see bacon heads, guests, crackheads, and strippers cruising this place like it was there's. Then again, it was the least policed part of Robloxia. Being in the big city and all he would've expected a little more competence.

He only moved here recently.

Yet everything's in shambles. Possibly because of the leader of this sector of the city. I don't know who they are, or even details down to whether or not they're a he or a she.

He had learned about the various sectors of robloxia prior to actually moving there. But this was confusing, all publications regarding robloxia constantly talked about how it was this paradise. But knowing all his experiences, it definitely could've been propaganda just to make people move there.

He had planned to see the other side of robloxia once he had the funds to, but at the moment he'd have to stay around here.

But something about the leader seems determined to keep the entropy of this place alive and well, allowing for chaos as they watch from the capital building of this sector of robloxia doing practically nothing. He wasn't the only one that thought it was strange.

Atleast he'd gotten a date a week beforehand, his date wasn't the best but he kept him up at night.

Maybe that was all he needed.

"John!" Epic ran to sage, poking him.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that? No calling me john."

"Why not?" He smiled, before kissing him on the cheek.

His eyes widened. "I already told you we weren't there yet. No kisses yet either though, But since I'm in a good mood I'll let it slide."

"You're such a party pooper. See, this is what I don't like about you. Can you ever let loose sage?"

"We've only been talking for a week."

"Right. Whatever, how long till' we get to your apartment?"

The both of them had already been walking for awhile, and his convertable car was parked a fair distance away from where the two had walked originally. But conveniently whilst they were finishing their walk they'd just arrived to his black convertable car.

"You get in the passenger seat first. My Guardia calculates this'll be a 10 minute drive."

"Well we'd better enjoy it." Epic said as he grabbed his sunglasses from his guest t-shirt, softly cupping them onto his eyes.

"Sorry for being a little mean back there though, I've got a lot on my mind."

"It's fine."

He grabbed his car key and pushed it into the ignition, driving to the apartment.

As he arrived, sage quickly parked the car and unlocked the two doors. with a little button on the inside of the car door.

Sage took the key out of the car ignition dropping it into his pocket as he opened the door and walked out of the car at the same time as epic.

He strolled upwards, walking up the stairs alongside him as he finally reached his apartment room. He grabbed another orange key from his pocket, unlocking the door to his apartment at the very top of the apartment complex.

There was a large window in front of his king sized bed that didn't touch too much below his bed frame that allowed for a pretty view of the mountains and a not-so-pretty view of this section of new robloxia.

But the downside to this room is that there was shit scattered everywhere and the place looked somewhat messy, but not the worst epic has seen. It looked like child's play compared to what his brother could do to an entire living room, he thought.

"Your room is.. Nice."

"You don't have to lie."

"No I mean if trash wasn't scattered everywhere it'd look really nice."

"You know I was planning on cleaning everything but a little someone rushed me." He'd lock the door behind himself.

"Hush it. You probably could've got something done even with my rushing."

Epic leaped onto sage's bed, wincing at the strange feeling he felt as soon as he did. It was like he hit a king sized rock.

"Airbeds aren't fun, now are they? Now you know what I've been complaining about."

Epic rubbed his back to relieve some of the tension, turning his head toward what looked like a kitchen.

"Is there any food in here?"

"Yes, there is. In the fridge in the kitchen, and there's a burger stash I've been building up in my personal freezer right beside the side of the bed you're on."

_Huuughhh..._

Sage sighed as he began to undress in front of his bed, taking off his T-Shirt and his pants right in front of epic. This of course, seeming slightly arousing and random to him as sage revealed his sweaty and glistening fit body after all that walking.

"What're you-"

"Nothing sexual, don't think about it."

"And if you didn't know, I'm a night owl. I'm getting ready for bed." The outline of his penis was very visible, and it appeared to be very satisfactory size wise.

"That's how you sleep?" He blushed.

"Of course. Anyway, how many nights are you going to be staying here?"

"From how it looks in here probably none."

"Be serious." He'd narrow his eyes.

"Alright one, I don't want to stay here for too long or my parents will get curious about where I've been.."

"Haven't you just turned 20? Isn't this just your business?" He gently crawled into the sheets, his entire demeanor changing with just one stare into epic's eyes.

"Oh.. I understand."

"I'm just a little nervous about being with you and all...I'll just rest it off with you. I'll be gone by morning."

"Right." Sage frowned.

"I don't have a choice.. I just don't want them to be suspicious."

Sage regretfully cuddled up to epic, allowing his warmth into his cold skin as they both went to bed together.

**Five Hours later**

Sage woke up again, in the middle of the night. It would be hours before epic would have to leave.

Looks like his sensitive hearing didn't do him any good. And the unfortunate thing was broken sleep was the usual for him.

He looked down, quickly noticing his boxers were missing and his cock was just laying there. He turned noticing they were on epic's side of the bed.

Oh _great._

Sage pulled himself out of his bed, rubbing his tired eyes. After this was over with, he was definitely going to go back to bed.

His phone was beeping, with the usual strange ringtone.

He picked it up, answering it. It wasn't nearly loud enough to wake up the sleeping epic in the bed currently but it was definitely enough to annoy sage.

"Hello, is this john?" A strange sounding female voice said. It was as if it was an automated message, but it sounded more important with it's tone. Human-like even.

"Yes. I'd prefer you call me sage."

"We request your presence at a undisclosed location tomorrow to greet the chief Advisor of the leader of this sector of robloxia for a short interview."

"The coordinates will be sent to your encrypted email. Other Location data will not be shared."

"And what do I get from this?"

"Answers."

The caller hung up, leaving sage merely confused at the thought of that. Who was the leader and why were they calling _him?_

Though he had some confusion and harsh skepticism about the big city he didn't think they'd have all eyes on him. Especially since he didn't leave details or any threads of his past from when he resided out of Robloxia in the open.

He had two questions. One, How the fuck did they know his name? Two, why were they talking to him of all people? Fortunately he had the time and means to come, but for _what?_

**CITY: New Robloxia**

**YEAR: 2016  
****TIME: 11:59 AM  
LOCATION: The Diamond Complex**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

_"Fuck."_ Sage thought, as he pulled himself out of the slightly-comfortable grasp of his bed. Airbeds never really did good for his back anyway, But he had to tolerate it until he had the funds and the desire to buy an actual mattress.

He looked at the other side of his bed, noticing epic had already left by now. Turning to his night stand, he had also noticed he'd missed a couple texts from epic.

"I'm late, aren't I?" He'd look at the primitive rectangular alarm clock on his black night stand. 12:00 AM. The clock had been beeping for hours. There was no telling whether or not they were still there to see him.

He quickly leaped out of his bed with his dick hanging out, while using his sleek and fit frame to run over to his two-doored closet. He grabbed the white doors with his clawed hands, abruptly pulling the doors apart revealing his not-so diverse amount of clothing. He had three shirts, two other pairs of pants, moldy mc donalds in the corner, and a couple boxers.

Since he was already in a rush, he had little to no time to put on any boxers. Already in a rush he uncomfortably shoved his tight skinny jeans over his dick, then put on a white hoodie with the word 'anti-social' on it written in bold red in a strange nearly unreadable font.

He grabbed a fabric thin necklace that held the key to his apartment he'd gotten shortly after epic left and his shitty convertable key off his small table stand, swiftly kicking open his apartment door and then locking it right after.

As sage ran, he quickly stepped down the rusty black staircase that lead to the parking lot of the ghetto looking apartment complex. As usual his car was parked in a reserved parking space right in front of where he was exiting.

Sage nervously leaped into the car and put his car key into the ignition. He'd drag the necklace from his head to the bottom of his neck, driving off a minute later.

As his car's tires hit the road, he curiously stared at the other cars around him. Of course he was in a rush but.. Who's to say they didn't have a long shift?

_That's stupid._

But as impulsive as sage was, he decided to pull into a dollar store of some sort. His drive was most likely just starting, he didn't know where or what the name of the location was, but since he'd been given the coordinates of where he was supposed to meet the person in question a couple hours ago he assumed he had a chance to get atleast.. Something for the ride in this store.

As he walked in, He quickly noticed everyone was.. Well staring at him.

It was likely due to his looks, height, and the indentation of his dick through his jeans. He squinted shifting his attention over to the tower of small blue shopping baskets. He'd grab both the handles of the one at the very top, picking one out of the batch.

In one of many isles, he noticed some fruit. Amused by it, he walked over to the section with predominantly apples and picked up a couple. He was never very fond of shopping, and this was definitely a get your shit and leave kind of trip.

Last thing was some chips, condoms, a box of sodas, and he'd be out.

When he'd gotten all the objects in question, he quickly looked at his watch and realized he'd spent 20 minutes gathering all that shit, even at a fast pace. His eyes widened again as He quickly sprinted out of the store with all the items bagged, power walking straight to the back of his car like a crazy man.

Sage opened the trunk of his car, shoving everything in.

He grabbed his key from his neck, fastening himself in the driver's seat and shoving it into the ignition.

His eyes were already bagged and red from forcing himself awake that one time, now he'd have to endure torturous hours of driving to who-knows where.

**CITY: Unknown  
YEAR: 2016**  
**TIME: 4:05 AM **  
**LOCATION: Unknown**

It'd been awhile of painful driving, but he'd arrived.

The building seemed to be in the middle of nowhere, but it looked prestine and professional. Like an office of some sort, a place people would work.

But nobody except a couple armed men surrounded the entrance to the building.

Sage parked his car, ten feet in front of the entrance. He'd yank the key out of the convertable, reattaching it to his strange-looking necklace.

He walked in front of the two of four men in front of the entrance. "May I come in?"

The two nodded in unision, unlocking the transparent sliding doors, allowing him to quickly walk in.

He was greeted by a skinny hooded woman in front of a white chair, behind a white L-shaped desk in the middle of the room. Apparently she has a very long shift he thought.

He looked down at the pure white chevron-shaped tiles on the floor below him, smirking to himself a little at how dumb but oddly fake this place seemed.

"Come with me." She said, leading him up the stairs on the side.

As they quickly arrived into the room where the meeting would happen in question, he noticed it's odd appearance.

It was like an interrogation room, but more comfortable. It had two chairs, a long table, and was a little cramped at the sides of the table. He was surprised someone as small as her could fit through the little crack that allowed her to sit on the other side of the table.

He quickly sat in the empty chair in front of her, clearing his throat after.

"Sage, you're eight hours late." The woman said, taking off her hood.

"I know, but the thing is the more important question is why you've requested my presence." He said as his eyes narrowed.

The woman in front of him had a strange certain way of speaking that made her sound clever whenever she spoke.

Her appearance was also strange, She was a redhead and she had a bun of some sort. And she wore pure black clothing and a bandanna around her face to conceil her identity.

"The more important question to me, is why you've been absent."

"A drive to the middle of nowhere takes a very long time, you know. And I woke up late in the first place. It's not my fault I'm a rough sleeper."

"John."

He looked up at her quickly, that catching his attention immediately.

"How do you know my name?" He said, surprised and confused.

"I read your file, You are an assassin, Yes?" She passed a thin sheet of paper to him, that detailed his former identity.

He picked it up in his hands to read a small excerpt, before putting it down. "Not anymore."

She pulled a notepad out of her small handbag, and wrote something most likely concerning that in it.

"How much money would you take to do such a thing?"

He put his clawed hand on his chin, clearly in deep thought. "None."

She eyed the ice dagger sticking out of his pocket.

"Oh, An ice dagger I see, I presume they're a gear of some sort."

"Why did you bring this here?"

"Self defense. I don't have a good reputation in town."

"What're you going to ask next? Something about my dick? What're you gaining from this information exactly?"

"I was told directly by my advisor to ask you these questions. It was not my choice in the matter to choose these in specific. My job is to ask questions. And that is none of your business."

He rolled his eyes.

"I'll continue, Cornelius was your partner correct?"

"At a point, yes. But I dropped her as soon as I was released. I'm surprised you found her files after all I tried to do to hide them."

"Your encryption was faulty." She said, trying to get on his nerves. She was already on thin ice anyway.

"And your superior's questions are still shit." He smirked at her, blatantly annoyed by what she had just said. That fact being amplified, due to him scowling at her right after.

"Our appointment is over, I'll schedule one for next week."

Sage stood up in his chair. "Sayonara."

He fiddled with his necklace a little, as both of them left the room, and the mysterious woman returned to her station.


	2. Chapter 1

Epic carefully watched as sage sat in the pool.

As the moon glistened in the sky, lights in the bottom of the pool would fade to various different colors. All the lights together however omitted a blue, hot pink, and purple mix of colors, making it seem mystical.

There were plenty of other people there, but his appearance was too eye catching. Even after two weeks of seeing him again and again.

He had dark black skin, wore a purple guardia, stood at 7ft tall, and had beautiful blonde hair when he dared take the thing off. But the color of his skin was more interesting, epic never really saw anyone like him. With how the lower half of his body looked, he resembled a lizard or a dinosaur of some sort, and especially so with his clawed hands. The structure of his legs was much different from the usual, his thigh was longer and it bent backwards. And it elongated forward to his calf area that ended in a joint at the back; The rest of his leg stretched down to reveal raptor-like talons.

And epic was sure he wasn't the only one staring at him. There were about five other people doing the same thing. He _definitely_ stood out. There was no doubt about it.

He didn't really pay it any mind though. He looked like he was about to fall asleep anyway.

Epic nervously walked over to sage, poking him.

"Hey stud."

"Stud?" Sage said, confused.

"I'm just.. Joking with you.. Anyway - is it okay if I get in the pool with you?"

"If you want, I'm getting a little tired though. I'm probably going to leave soon."

Epic crawled onto sages chest, laying his head on his shoulder as he submerged the rest of his body in the water.

"Your ice dagger is poking me.." He said as he nuzzled his head into sage's neck.

"That's not..." He looked down, and he was oddly surprised to see he had an erection.

"I think you should - move a little farther away from me; It's cold in this part of the pool." He said in a rush, nervously. He most definitely didn't expect that. He'd thought that he would have some kind of self control. Especially after they went to bed together, and managed not to put either of his hands on him throughout the whole ordeal.

Sage gripped the edge of the pool, pulling himself up.

"What, why're you leaving so sooon?"

"I have a meeting in a couple hours; I don't think they want any company except mine."

"Can I visit you again?"

"Of course. I did miss you."

**CITY: New Robloxia  
YEAR: 2016**  
**TIME: 10:15 AM**  
**LOCATION: The Diamond Complex**

"So you finally cleaned your apartment huh?" Epic smirked.

"You gave me some time, so I didn't want to disappoint you."

Epic carelessly leaped on the uncomfortable bed again, wincing as his stomach took most of the blow.

"Still isn't comfortable.."

Sage crawled onto him, pressing his body against epic's.

"Atleast we're together. Right?"

"Oh so you finally found a positive in something, mister pessimist."

Epic was disappointed at the fact that the both of them were still somewhat clothed. He wondered why sage didn't just rip his clothes off and began barreling into him. He knew there was a mutual desire between them. Sage could smell it on him. But he desperately held back. He didn't want to get too into it, especially before the meeting he had to attend. Either that or he'd miss epic too much, and it gets hard to focus when he's horny anyway. Most importantly, he had arrends to attend to with his friend animator later in the week.

Sage slowly rolled off of epic, to the other side of the bed.

"_Not yet._" He whispered. As if he was teasing him.

Epic rolled his eyes, cuddling into sage.

"I promise you won't get away with that." Epic playfully bit sage's ear, hugging and gently kissing his neck.

"You going to stay one night again?"

"Two."

Better than one, but still little. He thought. He was getting hornier by the minute, He wouldn't know if he'd be able to control himself a couple days down the line. But one thing he knew for sure is that there wouldn't be any sex tonight, and sage would make sure of that.

He'd move away, releasing himself from epic's embrace. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to take a shower." He would crawl out of the bed abruptly, standing up.

"Can we-"

"No. We aren't there yet.."

"You know you're very restrictive."

"I know.."

Sage went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He'd undress the little clothes he had, before stepping into the tub and turning on the shower. Sage shivered as the cold water sprinkled onto his erection. He turned the hot nob, making the water turn just above room temperature.

_Just how he likes it. _

Sage let out a breathy sigh as he began to wash himself, drenching his face in the water. He quickly grabbed a bar of soap, rubbing it across his firm abs.

He'd turn his head immediately as heard the door creek open, covering his dick. As he immediately suspected, it was Epic. He appeared to be wearing sage's white furred robe that he'd left in his closet. Epic closed the door behind him, walking closer to sage.

"What're you doing here?" He demanded an answer. And he appeared to be quite upset at the fact he was present.

"Just taking a shower." The robe dropped down to the ground, revealing his skinny but very naked frame.

Sage felt his cock harden in-between his hands, his body quickly becoming sweaty as the steam from the hot water spread throughout the room.

It felt good to see his naked body.

Too good.

Sage growled. "I told you we weren't there yet." But epic only smirked, he could see through his little act of toughness to get him to not satisfy his desires. They'd both been thinking about it.

"Maybe you need to let loose for once then." It didn't take rocket science to see that sage was embarrassed.

"You know I have things to..." He noticed his hand shifted from covering his penis. Epic's smile only became larger as soon as he saw sage's erection. He looked like a deer in the headlights. He was surprised, somewhat terrified, and very.. very embarrassed.

if it weren't for his skin color, His entire face would be as red as a tomato.

Epic stepped into the shower, causing sage to jump back and hit his head on the wall. Epic only giggled at sage, as sage was fixated on the wall behind him. Epic grabbed sage's cock, shoving it into his mouth.

Sage groaned, shivering as he licked and rubbed his manhood.

"You aren't getting out of it this time."

"Just relax."

"N..N-No.." He tried to resist it, but even epic could feel his manhood throbbing in his mouth. With each lick and pull, he'd ever so slightly inch his cock deeper into his throat. His hips twitched, as he panted loudly.

"You want more don't you?"

He allowed sage's cock to reach the very depths of his throat. Sage desperately tried to muffle a moan, failing miserably. He was in control now. And sage couldn't tell if he liked it or just wanted to get away from him to save his own sanity. He was losing control quickly, and at this juncture he's surprised he didn't just cum the first minute.

"How improper of you.."

Sage bucked his hips back against the wall once more, growling and grinding his teeth.

"You can't-"

Epic continued, licking and playfully biting the tip. He was determined to make sage reach his boiling point, regardless of how much he resisted. They both knew what they wanted.

Sage's panting gradually became louder as epic's assault continued, getting faster and harder to resist each time.

Sage felt himself climax, as he released three powerful spurts of cum into epic's mouth. He sighed loudly, sliding to the bottom of the tub as epic released his grip on his now flaccid cock. He looked like he'd just ran a marathon.

"Poor boy." Epic remarked, staring at his soaking wet and tired body. It was actually kind of funny. He'd never seen him like this before. As epic stepped out of the shower, Sage stared at him with a very strange look.

It was the _Why did I let you do that?_ kind of look.

"Get up, you're probably going to have to leave for your little interview soon." He picked up sage's robe, pridefully putting it on again.

Epic would walk over to sage's bedroom, plopping himself down on the bed, curiously picking up sages phone.

Sage walked into the room.

"Oh hi." He was surprised to see that he was still naked, but it's not like he stored his clothes in his bathroom.

He said nothing to epic, he just stared at him for a brief moment then looked away.

"Oh I get it. You don't like what I did in the bathroom with you, do you?"

Sage walked over to his closet, opening the door. He quickly put his clothes on, noticing his necklace was missing from the place it usually was.

Epic was playfully fiddling with the necklace as he stared at him. "Oh, you're looking for this? You're going to have to say please."

"Please?" Sage unenthusiastically said.

"Thank you." Epic gave the necklace back to sage, he'd already noticed he'd been avoiding him a little since what happened. Maybe he forced him to do something he didn't want to do.. Which was very scary to epic. But when he'd look into sage's eyes he didn't give him that feeling. Curiousity is what killed the cat huh?

Sage avoided eye contact with him again, opening the door.

"I love you."

Sage stood in the doorway for a second, "I love you too." immediately slamming the door and locking it after.

"Such a good boy." Epic cuddled into the blankets in sage's bed.

**CITY: Unknown  
YEAR: 2016**  
**TIME: 5:05 AM  
****LOCATION: Unknown**

"Welcome back Sage." It was the same woman from before, but the difference was there was no bandanna around her face to hide her identity.

"Make it quick." He'd sigh, placing his hands in the pocket of his jacket as he stared at her. Though this was more comfortable, this still looked like an interrogation room nontheless.

"How was your day?"

"I didn't have one. Ask me something else."

"You answer the question, then I'll ask another."

"It was good." He was already annoyed and it hadn't even been that long.

He could already tell this woman was crazy, and determined to get what she wanted out of him. But the question was whether or not he'd give her the answers she'd wanted. She quickly noticed her head turning to the ice dagger in his pocket. More questions about that? Great.

"Now, I'd like you to explain how you got that ice dagger."

"From the Admin Lands."

"The Admin Lands huh?" She'd write it on the same notepad she brought out last week.

"Correct."

"You came here for answers, correct?"

"Correct?"

"What are _your_ questions?" She smirked, as if she were a snake. She knew what she was doing, the only thing that didn't make her look like one anyway was the fact that she didn't have a forked tongue.

"Why me?"

"The leader is concerned about you, and his son."

"Do you happen to know a boy by the name of epiccoolguy7I00, whom is around 20 years of age?"

"No." He said nervously.

If the government of this place want to look into his activities, and partially know about his past - that's bad enough, but the leader himself being concerned was far worse. Especially after what happened earlier. He couldn't get it out of his mind but he had to stay strong, or else they'd be more suspecting of him.

"Right. But note that you are the prime suspect of the little trips he's been taking lately. I'll be sure to look into your claim."

He nodded.

"Anyway, explain these sword gears to me and tell me which one you've owned."

She pulled three cards out of her pocket, pushing them forward over to my side of the table.

One. Dual Darkhearts. Two. Illumina Three. Venomshank

"I've owned the Illumina and the Venomshank."

"Explain their abilities." She'd grab the Dual Darkheart card and slide it back into her pocket.

"The venomshank poisons the enemy through venom in the blade, killing them slowly from the inside out. And The illumina on the other hand kills the enemy immediately, mostly by the blade's temperature and how it causes large purple luminescent spikes to erode from the ground that impale whatever it touches."

"Very good. And how did you find them?"

"I'll give you a hint, the cheaper one's from the adminlands and the other is further into the outlands."

"Do you still have them?"

"I have both; But not anywhere near here that you would know of."

"Do you have anymore gears?"

"No." He'd just told a lie and he'd knew it, but knowing about his illumina sword was far too much even to him. The sword was incredibly powerful, and had a high amount of value to it. But he'd rarely use it in battle for that reason. He'd rather dominate through skill than just the power of the sword anyway.

"Explain your appearance to me. How did you get those raptor legs of yours?"

"I modified myself in the Catalogue."

"What! The Catalogue?" She spat out her coffee.

"I'm not going to tell you about where, what it is, or who. That's beyond my trust for you, And anyone for that matter." His eyes narrowed as he gave her a stern look.

"Right. I'll see that this is the end of this week's interview?"

"Yes. And how many more do I have to do until you drive me insane?"

"As many as the leader wants." She smirked, leaving the room again.

He only did that after her, he'd definitely need some time to think about this.


End file.
